


Devil's Tarot

by grimmswan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Short drabble that popped into my head when I learned what the devil tarot card means when it's in someone's love sign.Chloe gets a tarot card reading.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe Decker wasn't sure why, but something drew her to a little store called La Luna Soleil.  
It was one of those new age spiritual shops that sold crystals, herbal products, and various other things for those who believed in psychic abilities or the like.  
Walking through the door, Chloe half expected the owner to be wearing a shawl and or a silk scarf on their head and large gold hoop earrings. Instead, she was greeted by a woman dressed in a nice but comfortable looking dress and nothing on her head.  
"Welcome. Would you like me to read you your tarot cards?"  
Before she could stop herself, Chloe nodded and the shop owner escorted her to a side room.  
The reader motioned for Chloe to sit at one chair at the single table in the room while she took the other chair.  
“Now, since you are the one getting the reading, you need to shuffle the cards, as long as you like, then cut the deck and draw out three, focusing on your deepest desire.”  
Chloe did as she was told. There was only one thing she desired. Lucifer returning to her.  
Her breath caught when she flipped over a card and showed it was the devil.  
“Don’t be afraid.” The reader said. “The devil card is in your love section. It is a very good card to have in that area. It promises a lot of hot passion between you and your significant other coming soon.”  
Chloe, of course, had not been afraid of the devil card. She hoped the literal meaning and what the shop owner said the true meaning was were both true.  
Because the only man she needed desperately who she knew she had passion with was the devil himself. And it was time he returned to her.


	2. Tarot Reading part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized I needed to finish the reading. Did a little research. Here is a little hope for deckerstar fans.

“How very interesting.”  
Chloe’s attention was taken from her yearning for Lucifer by the fortune teller who was still reading her cards.  
“The next two cards are the lovers. Which represent a union and partnership. And the empress. This card signals romance and the start of a family. The devil, the lovers, and the empress; these cards tell me that you will be reunited with someone of whom you have great passion with. Someone who loves you with great intensity and would fight anyone on Earth, Heaven or Hell to protect you. This person will love you for eternity. And not even death will stop their devotion to you.”  
The reader looked at Chloe. “A love as strong as this is very rare. The love that you and this other person share spans time and space. You have something truly epic in store for you. Very soon.”  
“You said the Empress card could mean family. Does that mean I could have children with the man I love?” Chloe asked with tears of hope shining in her eyes.  
“It is what it says here in the cards.” The other woman said. “I read what the cars tell me. And they say you are destined to be united with a great love of whom you will have a full life with.”


End file.
